Come With Me
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Rin is the village outcast. She seeks refuge in a hot spring located in a forbidden forest. What happens when a demon comes to meet her? Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha. I'm sorry for spelling mistakes.


The air was was moist and vibrant. Summer was approaching, the air still slightly chill. The leaves crunched beneath her naked feet as she walked briskly. Most knew of this place, but never dared visit, afraid of the many demons that plagued the forest around them. It was forbidden for anyone to enter the forest, lest they anger a demon. She had heard of it's beauty one evening and strove to find it. Since then, she has come as often as she could, enjoying the break from the exhausting village life.

Rin recalled regretfully of when she first came to the village. Her skin and hair caked with blood and dirt, she slowed her terrified run to a walk as she looked about the town with a frenzy. Whispers broke out as she passed, villagers stopped to watch her. An elderly woman called out to her,

"Child! Stop. Come here, where are you from?" Rin had promptly fainted, and the woman carried her into her hut. The village found out weeks later that a band of rouge demons raided her village. No one ever knew how she escaped, for she never told. Rin had found the woman to be the village miko, who cured her and had her built a small hut behind hers, and in return Rin carried about chores and small duties the woman asked her to do. Rin did not mind, she was not grateful, she wished to die, but she had to thank her nonetheless. The villagers thought her an omen and stayed clear.

"I do not mind." She chuckled lightly to herself. "I am a witch anyway." She recalled the day's previous uproar. She was tending to her garden from which Kaede, the elderly woman, and taught her how to tend, when she heard noises from the front of Kaede's hut. Rin sneaked around the cornor to see what was going on.

"Have you not noticed our flocks lessening?" A villager cried from the small crowd that had gathered.

"A boy has disappeared! We must do something!" Another shouted.

"This demon is attracted by the stench of that wench!

"She is sin!"

"She is plagueing our lives! She is a witch!" At this, everyone all at once began to shout their protests but Lady Kaede raised her hand for silence.

"Villagers!" She began."Cease this at once! She is a girl! A small, frightened, lonely girl. She has not tainted this village. I will go out and seek this demon that haunts us. Your troubles will be laid to rest." The crowd dulled their fury and, satisfied, they left for their seperiate ways. Rin returned to her garden.

Rin had reached her destination. A hot spring laid out before her, the water clear to the small stones below to the larger stones lining all along the edges creating a stair like decent into the depths. Rin looked around once for anything, but nothing, so she slipped her kimono from her shoulders and slipped into the water moaning as it came up to embrace her with loving arms. She tried to clear her mind of all things but her oasis. Crickets chirped a lovely tune, the wind tostled her hair lightly around her shoulders, and the steam off the water flushing her face and body. She dipped, head and all, into the water quickly, loving how it flowed over her before appearing out once more.

"You should not be out alone. Human." Rin yelped and snapped her head painfully to her left where a demon stood. A male demon. Her back was instantly to him and an attempt to hide her naked body from his eyes. Extending her arm, she made a grab for her kimono on the bank but before her was the demon, clutching her kimono in his claws.

"What do you want?" She noticed his long, lucious silver hair and his bright peircing golden eyes which intently watched her.

"What are you doing out here... alone?" He took a swift glance at her breasts, although not large, where well rounded and her nipples perked beneath the surface of the water. She blushed at his heated gaze. "Answer." His voice sturn.

"T-taking a bath."

"I can see that." Taking another look down, this time longer so that she would noticed. A slight squeek emitted from her mouth as she attempted to cover herself. He smirked.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Patrolling my lands." Sesshoumaru brought her kimono up to his nose, before tossing it aside, away from the spring. 'She smelled good.' He thought. 'For a human.'.

Rin quickly thought of a way to escape, inching towards the other side of the pool where she thought she could easily run. Sesshoumaru noticed, and chuckled at her naivity.

"Are you a lord or something? What is your name?" He knew she was trying to destract him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She stopped her movements and froze.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? The Lord of the Western Lands?" He nodded and she kept her slow movements.

"Shouldn't soldiers be patrolling instead of your Lordship?"

"And have me sit in a boring study signing scrolls all day?" She smiled at him. He noted how beautiful she was when she smiled.

"I wouldn't know. But, I would much rather be in a boring study than in that village."

"I wouldn't know." She laughed lightly as he quoted her. He starred at her intently, his eyes never leaving her's, causing a blush to rush to her face. Rin admired his beauty. He looked like a god.

"Why are you not afraid?" He asked her with a slight tilt to his head. He was now crouched, making him look ever the more magnificent. He wore metal armor, and a silk kimono, both she had only heard of.

"I am afraid. Why have you not killed me?"

"Because you have not run from me. Yet." She stopped her movements.

"I was going to." Her voice now a dull murmor.

"I know."

Rin felt suddenly guilty as she watched him stand. Sesshoumaru looked about him thoughtfully.

"It is a beautiful night. A perfect night for a bath." Sesshoumaru removed his armor, tossing it aside before making quick work of his clothing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rin spun around as his kimono fell open. She felt the water shift about her, she could not help but to peek. She gasped at his perfection. Chest and stomach perfectly chisled, shoulders broad, and arms large. She felt heat pool into her inner most thighs. "This is most improper." Was all she could mutter, Sesshoumaru meerly chuckled. Rin noticed his cheeks becoming flushed from the heat of the pool, his lips moist and opened slightly revealing sharp canines. Rin whimpered from the ache between her legs and her sudden dizziness. He stood a couple heads above her, his form enourmous in comparison. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to look her over, he had seem far more beautiful demonesess but, she had to be the most beautiful human he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He noted her flat stomach and thin arms, with a little "fattening-up" she could be perfect.

"What is your name?" Her eyes were instantly on his once more, as his shown sharply, she forced her's away.

"R-Rin."

"Rin... you are very beautiful." She froze, then slowly looked back up at him.

"You lie."

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

There was another silence, where she tried not to look at him. Sesshoumaru grasped her chin firmly and forced her to look up into his eyes. They were heavy and glossy with an emotion she knew not of. His lips were on hers immediately, but tenderly. His fit across her's perfectly. Rin stood shocked before kissing him experimently. He moaned, one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand grasped the back of her head, both pressing her against him. Their head's spun from the new found passion. He let his tounge snake out to lap at her full bottom lip. Rin gasped and snapped back away from him, she began shoving at his hard chest.

"Let me go!" Rin begged. He chuckled which ceased her struggle.

"Have you ever been kissed?" She shook her head no. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Surely you've been courted." Again, she shook her head no. How could she not have? She was so beautiful with her large almond shaped hazel eyes that looked up at him teasingly with innocense, and her soft, light brown hair that shown creating a halo about her crown. He took a glance at her lips, so full and pouting for him. Sesshoumaru graced himself a long look at her body, small and curvy. A cry emitted from her throat as she attempted to cover herself.

"Do not hide, little one. You shouldn't be ashamed." Rin's eyes pleaded to him to let her go, her lip trembling with sudden grief. Sesshoumaru stooped to kiss her again, rougher this time, his arms finding their way around her body once more. She ceased her struggle and slowly kissed back. His tounge slipped in between her lips slowly as to not startle her, and ran along her's. Sesshoumaru quickly lost control when she played with his back, he pressed her body against his, his heart pounded hard in his ears and his member responded. He couldn't stop kissing her, feeling every inch of her soft small tounge against his drove him mad with lust. He backed them into the side of the spring, where the slant was perfect to lay back on. His mouth left her's only to settle at her throat, kissing and nipping every inch of her skin. Gasps and moans flung from her perfect lips, begging him to continue, his large hands were everywhere; stroking and grasping lightly. Rin wrapped her arms around his shoulder's, never wanting him to stop. The ache between her legs grew until she couldn't handle it anymore, she rubbed her legs together to rid herself of it.  
>Sesshourmaru noticed and pushed a knee in between, rubbing his thigh against her most sacred of places. She cried out, her nails digging into his back pleasantly. He kissed her hard on the mouth as he ground himself against her for the first time. Gasping, she bucked up against him. Their breaths came in quick pants, as they ground into one another in a rythmn. He trailed his hand down her throat, to her breast which she arched into, dragged his claws down her stomach, and into her curls below. One quick flick of her clit had her begging.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" Hearing that without the honorific pleased him. He lifted them farther onto the bank, their legs only in the water as he teased her, sliding his finger over her folds. She cried out when he finally slid one finger into her soaking wet passage. Pumping his finger into her, he suckled on her breasts, teasing the nipple with his teeth gently. She writhed in pleasure beneath him. Her back arched when she came, screaming in pleasure. Sesshoumaru pumped a second finger, stretching her gently. Female demons were larger than human females, he did not know if she could even take him, but he was damn well going to try.

Sesshoumaru removed his fingers, Rin whimpered at the loss, and replaced them with his painfully throbbing member. Never before had he been this erected. He needed her now. Rin suddenly realized what he was doing and struggled against him.

"Wait! Stop!" His once golden eyes, tinted with a blood red, his lips curled back in a snarl, bearing his sharp teeth at dare she resist! Rin recoiled in fear. Sesshoumaru grasped her hips painfully and with one hard thrust, seated himself in her. Rin's scream and virgin blood both peirced the air. He admitted both pleased his senses.

Eyes still tainted, he rested his arm beside her head and hovered above her. He had to look into her eyes, he had to watch the pleasure wash over her. Tears streamed, though, when he pulled out of her tight, warm embracing passage, and plunged back in. His eyes rolled in to the back of his head with estacy. Rin felt like her body was being torn in two. She cried out to him to stop, but all she got in return was a lustful look, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half-lidded. She thanked the gods when the pain subsided. It was replaced, though, with this enourmous wave after wave of pure pleasure. She gasped and arched her body up into his, her arms instantly thrown around him, gripping and trying desperately to give her more of him, and he gave it to her.

Sesshoumaru pounded into the little form beneath him, who screamed in pleasure, clawing at his back and shoulders like an animal. He shoved her head aside to ravish her throat painfully, nipping her colar bone until she bled, from which, he lapped up greedily.

"Sesshoumaru!" She came, her walls clenching around him, he couldn't last, he released spilling his seed deep within her. White shot his vision as he gasped for air, clawing at the rocks beneath trying to not lose control.

He panted into her neck, softly inhaling her sweet scent, his eyes turning back into their true color. Sesshoumaru kissed her swollen lips softly and pulled out of her to lay beside her. Tears stung her eyes at the relization of what she had just done. Kaede would have her killed for her sin.

"What is wrong?"

"I have been lain with so easily... I am no better than a common whore!" She spat the last part out as more tears flooded her cheeks and sobs shook her body, her hands coming up to hide her face in shame.

"Rin." He called to her softly, clasping her tiny hand to his lips. "You are no whore."

"I can not go back. They will kill me."

"Then come with me." Rin starred at him in shock. "Come with me." He pleaded. Rin smiled joyfully and kissed him, he kissed her back just as passionately. 


End file.
